Uldaman
Uldaman is an archaeological dig site in the northern Badlands. Its inhabitants range from 35 to 45 in level, almost all of whom are Elite. The majority of the site is populated by Shadowforge Dwarves and Troggs, with small enclaves of Giant Bats as well. Separately from the general populous, there are other more notable characters scattered around the site. These include: * Obsidian Sentinel * Ironaya * Grimlok * Archaedas * Galgann Firehammer * Lorekeeper of Norgannon =History= :Uldaman is an ancient Titan vault that has laid buried deep within the earth since the world's creation. Dwarven excavations have recently penetrated this forgotten city, releasing the Titans' first failed creations: the troggs. Legends say that the Titans created troggs from stone. When they deemed the experiment a failure, the Titans locked the troggs away and tried again - resulting in the creation of the dwarven race. The secrets of the dwarves' creation are recorded on the fabled Discs of Norgannon - massive Titan artifacts that lie at the very bottom of the ancient city. Recently, the Dark Iron dwarves have launched a series of incursions into Uldaman, hoping to claim the discs for their fiery master, Ragnaros. However, protecting the buried city are several guardians - giant constructs of living stone that crush any hapless intruders they find. The Discs themselves are guarded by a massive, sentient Stonekeeper called Archaedas. Some rumors even suggest that the dwarves' stone-skinned ancestors, the earthen, still dwell deep within the city's hidden recesses. =Summary= * Also known as: Ulda * Found in: The Badlands, east of the entrance from Loch Modan * Enemy Level Range: 35-45 * End Boss: Archaedas * Mini Bosses: Grimlok, Ironaya, Galgann Firehammer, et al. * Party Limit: 10 Quest Guide Since thottbot has been acting pretty weirdly recently, I thought I'd post some more info on my findings from last night. We did a lot of running around looking for things, only to find that a lot is actually outside the instance. *The Platinum Discs *Martek the Exiled **Indurium *** This quest has nothing to do with Uldaman. Martek only wants the pieces of Indurium you can loot from Troggs in the Badlands. *Power Stones ** This can be done inside and outside the instance. *Solution to Doom ** The tablet is outside the instance, in a sarcophagus type thing. It starts with a dwarf, against the badlands south wall. *Power in Uldaman (Mage Only) ** Make sure you have a tank. He's right by the back entrance to the instance, which is accessed through the cave directly southeast of the 'U' in Uldaman on the map. *Badlands Reagent Run (Horde Only) **Uldaman Reagent Run (Horde Only) *** They're inside and out. *Reclaimed Treasures **Outside the instance. The quest log is perfectly accurate. Read it. *Necklace Recovery (Horde 4-step, starts in Orgrimmar) **Part 1: Get the quest from the salvage shop in the drag in Orgrimmar, then farm outside the cave entrance for the necklace. It's the same one for the alliance quest, but you can't right-click to start. That's what starts the Alliance part. In fact, you can get the necklace without the quest, so you can get it, then take it over. **Part 2: Go back Org, trade it in, and get inside. The paladin is inside the instance, pretty close to the start, and marked by a yellow dot. **Parts 3-4: Leave, and head over Kargath for the next part. There's very little else to do in there until you have this next part of the quest. *The Shattered Necklace (Alliance 3-step, starts with a drop in Uldaman) ="Phat Lewt" NPC's= Archaedas * Archaedic Stone of the * Finger, 50 armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Stoneslayer Two-Handed Sword, 42.7 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage by 10 for 8 sec. * The Rockpounder Two-Handed Mace, 42.7 DPS, +5 Str, Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. Galgann Firehammer * Flameseer Mantle Cloth Shoulders, 51 Armor, +10 Spr, Equip: Increases damage done by Fire spells and effects by up to 14. * Galgann's Fireblaster Gun, 25.4 DPS, +1-3 Fire Damage. * Obsidian Cleaver Two-Handed Axe, 35.6 DPS, +6 Str, +5 Agi, +19 Sta. * Shadowforge Bushmaster Gun, 22.8 DPS, +7 Shadow Resistance. * The Shoveler Two-Handed Mace, 32.5 DPS, +15 Sta, Equip: +20 Attack Power. Grimlok * Grimlok's Charge Two-Handed Polearm, 40.9 DPS, +10 Str, +15 Agi, +15 Sta. * Grimlok's Tribal Vestments Cloth Chest, 68 Armor, +10 Sta, +5 Int, +20 Spi. * Papal Fez Cloth Head, 51 Armor, +17 Int, +9 Spi, Equip: Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 22. * Stonevault Bonebreaker One-Handed Mace, 28.7 DPS, +8 Str, +4 Agi. Ironaya * Fiery War Axe Two-Handed Axe, 40.3 DPS, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 155 to 197 Fire damage and an additional 24 damage over 6 sec. * Ironaya's Bracers of * Mail Wrist, 165 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Ironshod Bludgeon Two-Handed Staff, 37.2 DPS, +8 Str, +20 Sta. * Stoneweaver Leggings Cloth Legs, 51 Armor, +9 Sta, +8 Int, +15 Spi. Obsidian Sentinel * Ginn-su Sword One-Handed Sword, 27.9 DPS, +4 Str, +8 Agi. * Papal Fez Cloth Head, 51 Armor, +17 Int, +9 Spi, Equip: Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 22. =Other "Phat Lewt" Drops= * Annealed Blade One-Handed Sword, 27.2 DPS, +6 Str, +6 Sta. * Cragfists of * Plate Hands, 300 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Digmaster 5000 One-Handed Axe, 30.3 DPS, +4 Agi, Chance on hit: Punctures target's armor lowering it by 100. * Expert Goldminer's Helmet Leather Head, 95 Armor, +5 Agi, +6 Sta, Equip: Increased Axes +7. * Horned Viking Helmet Plate Head, 303 Armor, +10 Agi, +15 Sta, Use: Charge an enemy, knocking it silly for 30 seconds. Also knocks you down, stunning you for a short period of time. Any damage caused will revive the target. * Miner's Hat of the Deep Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +4 agi, +7 Sta, +17 Int, +10 Spi. * Monolithic Bow Bow, 21.9 DPS, +6 Str, +3 Agi. * Olaf's All Purpose Shield Shield, 1287 Armor, 22 Block, +11 Sta, Use: Reduces your fall speed for 10 sec. * Pendulum of Doom Two-Handed Axe, 38.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 250 to 350 damage. * Shovelphlange's Mining Axe One-Handed Axe, 25.7 DPS, +6 Str, Equip: +10 Attack Power. * Skullplate Bracers Plate Wrist, 163 Armor, +5 Str, +9 Sta, +5 Spi. * Spaulders of a Lost Age Mail Shoulders, 205 Armor, +16 Sta, +7 Spi. * The Jackhammer Two-Handed Mace, 39.6 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases your attack speed by 30% for 10 sec. * Unearthed Bands of * Leather Wrist, 49 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). =Map Resources= Various useful maps of this instance. *Very large JPEG image with embedded question descriptions, item locations and boss mob tips. Category: Locations Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Badlands Category:Instance